1. Field
Embodiments relate to a robot control method that measures a position information error of an object and grasps the object based on the error.
2. Description of the Related Art
An industrial robot or an intelligent service robot grasps an object using a manipulator and an end-effector. When an object is to be grasped, the position of the object as recognized by a robot may be different from the actual position thereof due to an optical information error or abrupt movement of the object, resulting in failure of stable grasping.
In the related art, a force/torque sensor (hereinafter, referred to as an F/T sensor) is mounted at an end of a platform, i.e. a manipulator, and a sensor to sense force or touch is mounted at the thumb and at least one finger of a robot hand to achieve stable grasping. A position error is sensed and coped with using such sensor information.
In the related art, operations are repeatedly performed until conditions are satisfied. During the operations, the palm, the thumb and the fingers are repeatedly moved, and grasping time increases. That is, a process of compensating for position and direction errors may be time consuming.